


Dimitri Week Day 3: Delicate

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit of a flashback, After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Week Day 3, F/M, Flowers, Greenhouse, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not really romanced focused though and more about Dimitri, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), carnations, delicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: When Dimitri offered to water the plants in Annette’s stead, he didn’t expect to see a certain flower in the greenhouse that would remind him of something...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	Dimitri Week Day 3: Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is a bit more weirder and I’m not sure how once again, if I followed the theme of delicate properly. It takes place not long before when Dimitri, Byleth and Edelgard meet up before the march to enbarr. Sorry if this one is oddly written. Also Dedue may be ooc and there are some possible inaccuracies, I’m really sorry if that’s the case. But anyways I hope you enjoy this prompt despite these issues lol.

\-----

Since Annette was busy with her training to prepare for the upcoming battle, Dimitri didn’t hesitate in offering to take her place to water the plants.

Annette was crazy grateful to him for it and so she gave him her watering can and gave him the main instructions right before she ran straight to the training grounds.

Dimitri softly chuckled until he realised how easy it would be for him to accidentally break the watering can as he carried it.

He stared at it and shrugged it off as he started making his way to the greenhouse.

Dimitri hadn’t been inside the greenhouse for a very long time, one of the main reasons being the same as Annette’s reason on why she can’t go today.

When he made it to the entrance, he saw how well these colourful flowers bloomed. He had no doubt that Dedue had something to do with it.

He let out a small smile as he walked to the flowers to water them.

He saw some certain type of flowers which were technically herbs. It was easy for Dimitri to recognise them because they were the Professor’s favourite.

He wasn’t necessarily well informed with flowers nor was he as fond of them like Dedue and Ashe were but he did still have somewhat of a knowledge on them.

He watered the flowers, trying to not accidentally break the watering can due to his strength.

His eye for a second caught a glimpse to the left and he looked back at the watering can.

He then realised something about the flower he saw at the glimpse to his left and turned towards it to confirm what he might’ve seen.

When he turned around to his left, he walked towards the flower.

The flower was light red and it seemed to be...a carnation.

Dimitri frowned as he stared at it, forgetting what he was initially supposed to be doing.

He bent down to look at it more carefully.

He remembered seeing a flower just like it so many years ago but it wasn’t in a garden.

Instead it was in the kingdom. The flower looked exactly like the flower that Edelgard was sometimes holding when she talked to him all those years ago, back when they were kids...

Edelgard also always talked about how much she loved carnation flowers back at the time which sometimes made him wonder how much of a better gift that would’ve been instead of a dagger…

Without thinking, Dimitri put his hand on the flower and gently stroked it.

It seemed very...fragile and delicate.

He didn’t know why but he wanted to cry.

“Your Highness?!”

“Hm?” Dimitri flinched, snapped and broke the watering can without even realising it right there and then, stood up and turned around to see who it was.

It was Dedue and the Professor.

Dimitri, still not realising that he broke the watering can that Annette gave him, went to face the two of them.

“Oh Dedue! Professor! Ho-”

Dimitri finally realised that he accidentally broke the watering can he was carrying.

Before Dimitri could even say anything about it out loud, Byleth spoke first. “Did you just break the watering can?”

Dimitri frowned as he realised that water had already spilt all over the floor. “It seems I have. My apologies.”

He looked embarrassed at his mistake while Dedue quickly opened his mouth to speak to him. “Your Highness, I must ask. Were you watering the plants? If so, you do not need to do so. I have that covered.”

“No it’s ok, I did insist in taking Annette’s place today for this job after all.” Dimitri shook his head.

Before Dedue could even respond, Byleth addressed something once again. “You were staring at that flower intently, why is that?”

Byleth didn’t even realise how up front she sounded when she asked that question nor she did ever come to notice either.

She was oddly curious about why Dimitri was staring at the crimson flower.

He looked down. “I don’t have a reason…”

Dedue recognised the flower. “That’s a carnation flower, I’m pretty sure. Depending on the colour, they have different meanings to them.”

“What type of meaning do the red carnations have behind them?” Dimitri asked.

Dedue lied his chin on his hand for a moment. “Hmm...It really depends on what type of red you mean. The light red carnation you’re staring at has a meaning of admiration.”

Dimitri looked back at the carnation and thought about that for a moment.

Even after all this time and everything that happened whether good or bad, he couldn’t help but somewhat admire Edelgard even now…

He looked intently at the light red carnation and thought to himself a bit.

Even though the dead demanded for her head and always still do just as much now…

His somewhat care for her whether or not she was involved in the tragedy that day, still existed. She was still his only family left since Arundel was dead now.

_He knew he would remember that when he finally directly returned the dagger to her if she does agree to meet him and the professor before making the actual true decision to march to Enbarr..._


End file.
